


Lead Me Not Into Temptation

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: He’s like a drug





	Lead Me Not Into Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \- not mine all rights belong to Mr. Whedon and Mr. Butcher et al.
> 
> **Warnings** : acrobatic sex, alternative history for BtVS elements, Faith’s potty mouth
> 
> **Timeline/Spoilers** – Consider them spoilers up to _Turn Coat_ (though it takes place before it) and for the end of BtVS. Set after the fall of Sunnydale and the attack of Blackthorne in AtS but with a different ending for there where LA isn’t sucked into hell. Also there are spoilers for the Thomas novella _Back Up_.
> 
> **Prompt** : Buffy the Vampire Slayer/The Dresden Files: Faith/Thomas: Dance as seduction: My, what big…teeth you have. 
> 
> **Author’s Note #1** \- Two great series with super fun characters, how could I resist? Thanks to lyranglia for the beta and for the help with some of the details.
> 
> **Author’s Note #2** – This was originally published in 2009 for the Springkink challenge on livejournal.

XXX

Faith wondered if she was in the right area. She was taking Spike’s word for it, after all, and more times than not, she thought the vampire talked big. Still, she had a voucher from Wolfram and Hart so that should count for something, if she needed it. Parking her Harley, another expensive gift from Angel’s collection, Faith swung off it. She smoothed a hand down her buttery-soft leather riding pants. Yeah, she looked hot enough to gain entrance anywhere.

Finding Club Zero hadn’t been easy. Faith didn’t know Chicago at all, and the club, from what Spike had said, was designed to hide from people. She was supposed to find someone from a group called the Venatori Umbrorum and hand over intelligence the Watchers Council, i.e. Willow and Giles at this point, thought her contact needed to know. She wasn’t sure she could tell a White Court vampire by looking. Giles made them sound really different than the soon-to-be dust piles she was used to. Faith wondered if they would set off her Slayer’s senses, even though neither she nor Buffy had ever developed those to any degree.

Swaggering up to the door, she was met by two goons. Easy on the eyes goons, but goons none the less. Faith slipped on her best smile. “Hi, boys.”

“You need to keep moving on, miss.” Goon One’s tone was pleasant enough but Faith caught the underlying threat.

She figured she might be able to sweet talk her way in or knock a few bouncer heads together but it wasn’t worth it. Giles assured her that this would be like stepping into the Bronze where most of the clubbers were vampires of one sort or another, instead of the other way around. Who knew there were so many flavors of vamp? Faith wanted to get this over with as soon as possible so she dug out the stamped coin Angel had given her. “I’ll be going in.”

Goon Two took the coin, squinted at it then handed it back. “Enjoy.” 

They opened the door for her and Faith had a moment of rare self-consciousness. The music and the slutastic costumes were her stomping grounds but the assault to her senses was instantaneous. Spike’s warnings about the sex appeal of the White Court, which had seemed so over the top at the time, proved to be painfully understated. Faith’s nipples immediately stood up against her skull and roses halter top and a warmth started up deep inside her, spreading like wildfire. It took a moment for her legs to stop with the jelly motions.

Club Zero was definitely for the beautiful people. The humans were among the handsomest Faith had ever seen but then there were others, men and women who was so drop dead gorgeous, Faith didn’t know which one to follow first. It took all her mental strength to shake off the feeling that she should throw herself at the first available stunner and let them do with her whatever they wanted.

She slithered out onto the dance floor. The flashing lights were just blinding enough and the music a big enough distraction that Faith was able to gather her defenses as she danced. She would have to ask Giles later why they didn’t tackle more White Court vampires but Faith knew the answer; they’d make the Slayers cream their panties and eat them for dinner. Even without making eye contact with anyone, Faith felt hyperaware of the vampires. Of course she had no idea how she was going to find the one vampire she was looking for, the Venator. Spike swore he was a good guy, even if he was a vampire. Coming from another vampire, Faith wasn’t sure what that was worth.

Faith joined a circle of girls that felt human enough, high, drunk, snacked on maybe, but human. Shutting her eyes, she let her body flow with the music. Sadly, she quickly learned, closing her eyes didn’t necessarily mean she blocked out the White Court. She felt one of them getting closer. In spite of her survival instincts, Faith opened her eyes and that urge to shuck her damp thong and tackle him on the dance floor overwhelmed her. 

“Fuck,” she breathed, eyeing the man. Why didn’t men in pornos look like this instead of Ron Jeremy? Midnight hair curled down over his shoulders, framing a face that could be summed up as perfection. Faith thought back over the vast list of men she had been with over her short life and none could compare.

He beckoned to her, his body swaying to the music. Faith didn’t want to leave her circle of women, knowing what he was but she moved forward anyhow; so did the rest of the circle. The dark-haired vampire cut her from the herd, dancing her away from them. Lost, Faith did what she did best, moved to the beat, her body arching against his. She had been using dance to seduce men to get her what she wanted since she was way too young but this time, she didn’t know who was the one truly doing the seducing. 

He spun her around and Faith tried to orientate herself but all she saw was a brilliantly white smile. She wondered if that was the last thing she would ever see. It wasn’t fair but somehow appropriate that a sex demon would be the one to take her down. Faith rubbed her ass against his crotch, feeling something twitch. She grinned. At least all the attraction wasn’t one-sided. His hand brushed over the bare skin of her arm and she thought the dam might break inside her at so simple a touch. Faith had never known anything like it, and she wanted more.

The vampire leaned closer. “You’re more than I was expecting, Faith.”

That startled her out of his spell, at least a little. “How…” Faith paused, thinking Giles never mentioned White Court vamps were mind readers. “Are you Thomas?”

The smile he offered up nearly made her clothes disappear. “Not the place to talk, unless you want to dance a little more.”

“Not the kind we do with clothes.”

His silvery-grey eyes widened. “You do know what I am.”

“Sleeping with vampires shouldn’t just be Buffy’s thing,” Faith shot back. “It’s not like you kill, right?”

A stark sadness marred Thomas’ perfect features. “Not usually.”

Twining her arms around his neck, Faith rubbed against him as she danced. “Then do you really see a problem here?”

For a moment she thought he’d say no. In the back of her mind she wondered if this was really her talking or if it was Thomas’ influence. She brushed her fingers over the front of his impossibly tight jeans, feeling that twitch again.

Thomas took her hand, leading her upstairs away from the crowds. He seemed to be scanning for someone and that pierced the veil of lust around Faith. Thomas was worried about being spotted by someone and she took that to mean she should be, too. They made it to a room without a fight breaking out, and Faith was glad for that. She would have killed to get Thomas alone somewhere. This made him even more dangerous than most of the other things she had fought and killed over the years. 

The office could have been any corporate office, which Faith hadn’t been expecting. She was figuring it would be flashy, but instead the furnishings were expensive looking but bland: couch, a desk that looked like it cost more than she wanted to think about and a huge mirror dominated the wall over the mini-bar.

Faith glanced at Thomas’ face as he locked the door behind them. Something wrong?” Faith asked.

“I didn’t want to see my sister, Lara. She’s around somewhere tonight,” he replied. “Trust me, you don’t want to meet her.”

“Bigger and badder than you?” Tension warred with lust in her.

His nose crinkled. “Older, more experienced,” came his reply.

Faith ran a finger along the line of his jaw. “Then don’t waste time talking.”

He chuckled, flashing her those perfect teeth again.

“My, what big…teeth you have.” Faith took a tiny taste of his mouth.

“All the better to eat you with,” he answered.

“That’s the first time a vampire has ever made that sound good,” she purred, rucking up his shirt. Faith wondered just how dangerous this was. Giles hadn’t been entirely sure how White Court vampires killed. They managed to hide themselves well from the Watchers’ Council. She didn’t see any fangs or those horrible bumpies the vampires she was most familiar with got. Faith wondered if Buffy let Angel and Spike go all Klingon-foreheadish while they were banging her. She’d have to remember to ask at the most embarrassing time possible.

“This isn’t what you came here for,” he protested as she circled a finger around a pale nipple. 

“Business will take two seconds, and it can wait an hour,” she replied before sealing her mouth over his. He tasted good. Unlike the last boy born with some demon in him she had been with, Thomas wasn’t a clueless beginner. His tongue practically danced inside her mouth.

Never one to waste time, Faith yanked his jeans open, the metal button sailing across the room. Shooting him a sheepish look, she skinned him right out of the black denim. He wasn’t wearing anything under the jeans. Grinning like the big bad wolf herself, Faith skimmed a finger over his manhood, every bit as fine as the rest of him. As she wiggled out of her own pants, Faith asked, “Is there nothing not nice about you, Tommy boy?”

His laugh held an edge of menace, and the humor didn’t touch his eyes. Faith got the idea he didn’t like the nickname. “Sadly yes.”

Ignoring that warning, Faith knelt, rimming the head of his cock with her tongue. Usually she was the fuck ‘em and leave ‘em type but she had learned things from Robin, lingering had benefits. Besides, this was one dude she wanted to linger over. Thomas slipped out of reach, getting down on the floor with her. Faith bulled him down flat but he wiggled back up, pointing to the big mirror on the wall. 

“Behind there,” he said, his voice thick.

Curious, Faith rolled to her feet and went to check that there wasn’t a camera or something. She half expected it in a place like this. Instead, behind the mirror she found multiple shelves with a wide variety of lubes, toys and condoms. She wasn’t in the mood for games. Faith wanted this raw so she grabbed just what she needed.

Spreading the lube on her hands, she knelt back down, massaging his cock with the ‘C’ shape she made of her hand while her other hand teased along the insides of his thighs. Thomas wasn’t content to just lie back and receive. His fingers curled through her wiry hair then fluttered over her clit. She came almost immediately. “Damn,” she panted. “Needed to do that ever since I stepped into this place.

“Not surprised,” he replied, thrusting up into her hand.

While she stroked him, Faith balled up her other hand, rubbing the knuckles over his taint. Pressing and releasing several times, listening to him moan, Faith thought she might make him spill then and there and that would have been far too early for her. Faith let go of his warm shaft, rising to her feet. Balancing on one foot, she trailed a toe down his taut belly and over his cock.

Silvery eyes lighting up, Thomas got to his feet more fluid than she expected given his condition. He eased her halter off, his mouth lavishing greedy kisses and nibbles to her breasts. Faith enmeshed her fingers in his soft hair as he nuzzled her. His hair smelled wonderful. Spike would kill for whatever this hair product was. “Get that condom,” she ordered.

Thomas didn’t take any further cajoling. He found where she had tossed it, ripped the package open and smoothed it over himself with a practiced hand. Faith tossed her arms back around his shoulders, sucking at the pulse point on Thomas’ neck. He lifted her up and she locked her legs around him, spearing herself on him in one smooth move. Faith moaned. He felt even better than she could have imagined. Thomas could be a drug and Faith knew herself well enough to know she’d o.d. on him. Just this one fuck and she had to get gone.

She plunged down on him, meeting his thrusts up. His mouth plundered hers then moved down her neck and over the swell of her breasts. Thomas’ arms quivered slightly so Faith let him slip free of her as she bent backwards, bracing herself against the floor, reverse wheelbarrow style. Thomas thrust with renewed strength, leaving Faith howling out, her body shuddering. Her juices ran along the curve of her ass and down her back.

Withdrawing, Thomas let her down onto the floor gently then joined her. He stretched out alongside her, lifting her trembling leg as he eased back into her. As her arms encircled him, Thomas’ thrusts went erratic and forceful. He muffled his own moans against her shoulder, rubbing his thumb over her clit so she would come with him. A dizzying bliss washed over her, leaving Faith boneless on the floor, barely aware when Thomas finally pulled out of her.

Faith didn’t know how long it took to regain her breath but she didn’t want to move. Forcing herself up, Faith gasped as the room swam. “That was amazing. I feel half-drunk.” As the words left her mouth, Faith turned suspicious eyes on Thomas. She was shocked to see he had already got his pants back on while she was out of it.

He had the good grace to look embarrassed. “Sorry, it’s my nature. It’s hard to hold back. I only took a nibble.”

Faith decided not to press the issue. She knew Thomas was dangerous by his very nature. “Is that why I want you again?”

“That’s what being a White Court vampire means.” The apology was more inherent in that as he pulled on his shirt. “I should have warned you.”

Faith waved him off, not really wanting to pull her thong and leathers back on, sticky as she was, but she did it anyhow. “I wouldn’t have listened.”

“Can I get you something to drink? Anything?” 

Faith frowned at him. “I see the guilt behind your eyes. Have Spike introduce you to Angel sometime. You and he can angst together. Don’t worry about me, Tommy boy. I’m a big girl.”

Thomas looked supremely unconvinced. “Maybe you should give me what you brought,” he changed the subject entirely.

Nodding, Faith pulled the memory stick out of her tight pocket. “There you go. Everything the Watchers know about whatever it is you asked for. They didn’t bother telling me.”

“It’s better than you don’t know.” He sighed. “As unfulfilling that is.”

“No shit.”

Thomas pulled out his wallet and handed her something the size of camera’s SD card. “And your Mr. Giles is waiting for this.”

“Thanks. Guess I should be going,” Faith said. She took Thomas’ hand. “I don’t want to go.”

“You need to or you might not ever leave.”

Faith knew that wasn’t just some egotistical bullshit. Thomas meant it. She nodded. “Come out to LA some time.”

A little boy’s smile flittered across his face. “I’d like that.”

Thomas escorted her to the door of Club Zero. Faith didn’t think he’d ever come to LA. She knew Chicago should be on her ‘no-go’ list. Getting back on her Harley and leaving was harder than stopping an apocalypse. It wasn’t until she was well on her way that it occurred to Faith how much trust she must have finally earned with Giles to have been given this mission. That thought bolstered her and kept her from turning around. She only regretted not taking a cell phone shot of Thomas to have something to make Buffy jealous with.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Deliver Me Unto Evil (The Self-Indulgent Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143685) by [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup)




End file.
